Percy 's life
by Brother who befriends
Summary: Rated M for later chapter


Prologue

Percy is 18 now and he grew into a more flirting type now and is looking up at the sea thinking about his father. When he saw Annabeth swimming. When he saw her he suddenly got an erection and he swam to her and said "what's up , someone's looking gorgeous." Annabeth suddenly blushed bright red. As Percy continue to talk to her they start have a affection for each other. Soon they began kissing and Percy suddenly began to touch her. After they stopped kissing, Percy asked Annabeth out and she said yes.

Percy 's POV

I don't know why but I sort of like the kiss and asked out my beautiful grayed out friend, Annabeth. She is just supposed to be a friend of mine and I not only kissed her I got an erection from her. I got believe puberty made such me into such a horny idiot.

Today 's my date and I wore a shirt that has a trident in it and a few Greek words in it. I later saw a beautiful owl necklace For Annabeth because her mom's sacred animal is an owl.

When I got there I saw Annabeth and she looks amazing. She wore a short skirt a grey dress like her beautiful eyes. When I saw her I knew she was worth even giving up immortality.

Annabeth's POV

When Percy arrived he looked very hot. I mean I was basically getting cold glare from all the girls. Percy gave me this small owl bracelet and I loved it. He was never this thoughtful. We had a great time together and he walked me home. When I walked upstairs I saw my mom ,The goddess Athena.

Athena's POV

I can't believe my little ,smart ,sweet daughter actually got corrupted by that idiotictic son Poseidion. I told my daughter that Peter Johnson (Percy Jackson or whatever his name to was not good enough for her and for the first time my daughter said something idiotic to me and it was , " I love Percy." I can't believe what I heard , just because that son of Poseidion saved Olumpus it doesn't meant that he is good enough for my daughter. I left feeling pretty angry and went back to my palace.

Percy's POV

As I walked home I start to think about Annabeth and soon found myself masturbatng with Annabeth's picture. I was near orgasm now but was interruped by a familiar voice. At first I though it was Annabeth but soon I knew it was Athena. Athena never liked me and now I saw her pulling her sword and I uncapped Riptide. We soon battle with great skill. and soon I cut all her armor to sherds. I found myseld staring at her boobs. When Athena knew where I was staring at, she grew bright red. She was bright red not of blushing but of her anger. She start striking me with her spear and sword. I was about to be attacked at my Achilles spot , when suddenly my dad appeared .

Poseidion's POV

I can't believe Athena was my planning on killing my heir. Percy seemed to be glad to see me but Athena wasn't. I was at first just lookin her in the face when suddenly I noticed that Athena is naked. Danm, she has quite a hot body. I start to feel my getting hard. If only she wasn't that bichty and swore to be a virgin , I might actually bang her hard. She than noticed me staring at her and attacked me. After being wornout by Percy she din't even stand a chance against me. I then try to fondle her boobs. It felt soft much mor e better than my wife. I notice her expression wwas odd too. She was so helpless and cried , but also moaned. You should have seen her face it was priceless.

Athena's POV

I can't believe my uncle is actually fondling my boobs. I felt so helpless that I was crying. Than Poseidon whispered to me that if I want my pride back why don't I go to his palace and challenge him tommorow. He also complimented my boobs. If I wasn't worn as out as I am I wold have beat him. So I accepted his challenge.

Percy 's POV

There is just one word I have to say and it's Awkward!

Next Day

Athena's POV

I can't believe Poseidon fondled my boobs. I am going to make him pay in his own palace. So I went down to Poseidon's palace. I must admit the palace was a work of art. As I stare in amazaement I suddenly felt a litle pain and blacked-out. When I was awake I found myselfin chains and completely naked. Than I heard a mysterious voice. As he walk away from the shadow I saw his face completely. He is Poseidon.

Poseidon's POV

I can't believe Athena let her guard down by looking at my palace. Her body was as hot as ever , so I had some fun with her boobs. Her boobs is soft, tasty, perky, and big. As I suck those huge tits of hers , she was crying and begging me to stop. Normally, other mortal or immortal would have given in by now , but she is the goddes of wisdom. Now that i look at her eyes , the gray eyes look very beautiful. Usually, it will be blazing with flame , but now it is just sad. I am now tired of playing with her tits so I just just decide to tease her. As I fingered her pussy she was fighting hard to moan for pleasure. Soon I got tired of trying to pleasure her. I punched her in the stomach to make her scream in pain than put my tongue in her mouth. She bit my tongue , but I stil kept on going. Athena tasted like nectar but even more refreshing.

Athena's POV

When Poseidon was done kissing me. I thought he gave up , but suddenly he took off his pants. I saw his penis , it was more cuter than I thought. Poseidon start to rub it at my pussy. At first I tought it was sex since the feeling match it's description in the book. Then Poseidon said it wasn't sex and sex is way better than this. Now he start to insert it in my pussy if it weren't stop by the gods and Poseidon's son, Percy.

Percy's POV

Again , awkward!

Zeus's POV

Awkward!

Fates's POv

We didn't see that coming

Next Day

Athena's POV

I have been humiliated for the last time. Fine if Poseidon wants to humiliate me like that. So, I devised a plan to make his son's relationship fail. There may abit of sacrifice , but my daughter is too good for a son of a pervert anyways. So I secrectly devised a plan. First I needed Aphrodite's help , convicing her is harder than I thought but i manage to do it with my wits. This only prove that wits surpass love.


End file.
